El arpegio de Natsuki (Antecesor de Estocolmo)
by Cobalto585
Summary: Natsuki tiene problemas para conciliar el sueño desde hace tiempo, una madrugada sale a correr, encontrándose con el ser mas horrendo que cualquiera podría toparse, durante su escape encuentra algo revelador.
1. Chapter 1

**El arpegio de Natsuki**

 **(Antecesor de "Estocolmo")**

Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise inc. La trama y el escrito aquí presente quedan bajo mis derechos intelectuales. La interpretación queda bajo responsabilidad el lector, al continuar leyendo aceptas mi deslinde de responsabilidades.

Aclaro que este fic es uno de algunos capítulos que desconozco aun cuantos serán, algo como una de las alucinaciones que desencadeno la demencia de Natsuki, esta es una adaptación de un escrito mío que hice a los 13 años, lo siento si la trama y el estilo es algo diferente a mi estilo actual, tengan piedad de mí porque lo dejare lo más apegado que pueda a su original impreso.

Espero sea de su agrado.

El suave frío de la mañana toco ligeramente mi ser, esa mañana me sentía extrañamente cansada realmente. Mi paso perezoso se dirigió monótonamente hacia el baño en donde como de costumbre se encontraban listos mi tenis en color morado y mi equipo de triatlón, me acicale apenas nada el cabello, mirando la nada, aun me sentía como zombi.

Me senté un momento, era como si aquella rutina que hacía desde mi adolescencia esta madrugada me hiciese sentir algo apática. –Tal vez será idea mía…- pensé por un momento y al fin decidí a continuar; correr un poco y descansar tras llegar de mi caminata de 5 kilómetros; usualmente mi hora de salida era a las 5:45 a.m para llegar a casa por ahí de las 9:40 a.m o un poco más temprano , es ridículo pero una llega a pensar que eso de la edad es broma pero es verdad, desde hacía algunos años las energías que tenía ya no eran las mismas como si el sueño no me diera el descanso que este siempre me había brindado.

Cerca de las 5:50 a.m o más tarde al fin y con tranquilidad me dirigí hacia el camino que tomo todos los sábados, excepto los domingos que es quizá el único día que me dedico a mi misma. Entre el asfixiante trabajo en la firma y los problemas que he tenido últimamente con lo del insomnio, cuando logro dormir el descanso no me ayuda mucho, andaba todo el día mal encarada y con un pésimo humor, exceptuando claro, si se trataba de chicas lindas.

Subí despacio por la ligera e inclinada cuesta calentando los músculos de las piernas el sendero lucia extrañamente desolado y en especial a esa hora de la madrugada, el sol aun no parecía clarear, de hecho el cielo se percibía nublado, podría haber asegurado que llovería, hasta me vi tentada a regresar por un rompe vientos, pero seguramente me vería seducida por el cálido abrigo de mi hogar, no estaba dispuesta a ceder más a la debilidad de la edad y así continúe mi recorrido.

El camino lo sabía de memoria creo que eso me ayudo, esa madrugada en especial estaba perversamente oscura, mis pies conocían el camino más que mis ojos, sabía exactamente a donde ir, primero trotaba por un sendero donde no era muy estable el terreno, las incontables piedras por todos lados y qué decir de los agujeros de las tuzas, de todas formas un cerro no es muy tomado en cuenta exceptuando la épocas de elecciones, fuera de eso, el olvidado cerro esta casi vacío a no ser por algunos otros pocos corredores como yo, los cuales esta mañana no veía por ningún lado.

Era extraño, pero un ligero movimiento en mis ojos me perturbo de pronto, me detuve, apreté mis parpados y sujete mi cabeza, mire a mi alrededor, examine aun con calma mi entorno… estaba en un lugar alejado y solitario, muy lejos de mi usual camino, asombrada mire a la distancia la silueta de alguien, me parecía conocido.

-seguramente es uno de mis vecinos- susurre apenas para mi, buscando un poco de tranquilidad. Y sin pensarlo estaba corriendo en dirección a la silueta, pero cerca de 10 metros me detuve de golpe, estaba tan lejos y en una zona que desconocía, se me heló la sangre, sentí un vacío brutal en la boca del estomago, un frío invadió mis huesos…la cercanía de aquella persona me hizo estremecer, algo andaba mal…quede en completo silencio como si el mas mínimo ruido fuese a delatarme, tenía un nudo en la garganta, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón golpeando mis oídos, una sensación de peligro comenzó a invadirme, pero aun así logre con sobrehumano esfuerzo estar en silencio y reprimir incluso el más pequeño movimiento.

Para mi horror vi que de las manos del perfil…. arrastraba algo, lo mire con sumo cuidado, el paso de aquella cosa era casi forzado, arrastraba una de sus piernas, mientras la otra se mecía monótonamente de adelante hacia atrás, en una de sus manos, entre sus crispados y delgados dedos portaba un inmenso machete, podría asegurar que el rostro tenía un matiz algo melancólico, el perfil de su rostro apenas se percibía en el reflejo del astro nocturno, por unos instantes me quede de pie, tenia horror que aquella cosa me viera, su paso ceso, a escasos metros de haber casi, pasado desapercibida mi presencia… su rostro se balanceo despacio hacia donde yo me encontraba, como si barriera cada centímetro hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre mí, la oscuridad que todo lo cubría era demasiada espesa para poder divisar incluso mas allá de 30 o 40 metros y eso ya forzando la vista, ¿Cómo me había visto?

Tal y como lo hace un animal al percatarse de su vida peligra decidí en una fracción de segundo que debía correr y eso es lo único en que pensaba….correr.

Mis pies aunque cansados y entumidos por el frío me alejaron de esa cosa, no sé cuánto tiempo corrí pero juraría que ese tiempo se hizo casi eterno, casi desfallecido mi paso al fin mire atrás y el paisaje era aun más desconocido que antes, y pese a que me sentía más perdido, lo que me reconforto fue la lejanía de aquel lugar –demasiado torpe, uno de sus pies esta lastimado, idiota- jadee burlonamente recuperando el aliento, sentía la espalda como si de repente alguien se aferrase a mi cuello, era un frío como esa sensación de que alguien te observa sin que una sepa de donde viene aquel sentimiento opresivo, me puse de espaldas contra un pino y deje mi cuerpo arrastrarse hasta descansar en el suelo, lo ocurrido me parecía más una pesadilla, extrañamente y por raro que parecía ese día en especial me sentí fuera de mi, todo a mi alrededor me parecía ajeno, distante, pero seguramente se debía a lo que hace unos minutos me había pasado, por un momento cerré los ojos, me sentía tan agotada, intente mantenerme despierta pero la baja temperatura inclemente termino por vencer el miedo.

Una punzada en el tobillo me despertó, toque con mis dedos en busca de la zona, donde sentía la molestia, pero el dolor aumento cuando mis yemas rozaron la inmensa bola que ya se había formado, sin duda eso era más que una simple torcedura, probablemente la adrenalina del momento había ocultado el dolor, es ese estado me seria aun mas difícil el regresar a casa, mantuve mi peso en mi pie sano y al recargar mi peso, palpando el daño un crujido y la sensación de piedras rozando mis huesos me hicieron tragarme un grito, me detuve petrificada, si esa cosa aun me estaba buscando, lo más probable era que me escucharía y con mi pie en ese estado… entre en pánico, estaba indefensa y nadie sabía en donde estaba, me toque el rostro, pese al frío estaba sudando, tal vez por el los nervios y en parte creo que el dolor de mi pie no ayudaba.

Con desesperación busque una vara lo suficientemente grande y robusta de pino que soportase mi peso, tal vez en aquel momento agradecí que hubiera gente repulsiva que tiraba chatarras en el bosque, para mi suerte encontré una varilla de construcción, debía ser cautelosa, pues en uno de sus extremos sobresalía un inmenso relieve de acero, con paso cauteloso y cuidando que mi pie no hiciera esfuerzo me encamine aun sin saber a dónde me dirigía, a ese paso preferiría morir de frío o hambre pero no a manos de aquel ser –cállate natsuki, te precipitas, idiota…eres una cobarde- me dije internamente, algo malo me pasaba, ¿desde cuando corría en vez de enfrentar algo?. Tal vez alguien me ayudaría, se que desde que comencé a vivir aquí, que hay gente que aun vive lejos y que gusta de estar solo en lo más espeso del bosque, con un poco de suerte seguramente encontraría a alguien…

El roce constante de la varilla, mi peso y mis manos entumecidas hicieron que de a poco, una molesta ampolla se formara, claro que aun no se vería el daño en mi palma y dedos, pero seguramente por la mañana del siguiente día sí, si es que había mañana a este paso, los parpados de mis ojos se cerraban contra mi voluntad, hice un esfuerzo y logre mantenerme despierta, tras caminar por un rato encontré una extraña formación de rocas, eran puntiagudas y otras como grandes cuadros de 40 centímetros, increíblemente formaban un tipo de circulo, me acerque

Un mar de aves salieron volando a grandes números, me cubrí con las manos y me eche hacia atrás, el sonido de tanto revoloteo fue abrumador, por un segundo me sentí en peligro, pero tan rápido como inicio termino, el silencio que asfixiaba el ambiente era incomodo y molesto, más de lo que podía soportar -malditos pájaros…- me estaba hartando de tener esta maldita sensación todo el rato, una vez asimilado el susto me levante y sujete mi varilla, con cuidado me acerque al círculo de rocas de nueva cuenta, esta vez sin sorpresas, dentó de aquel circulo había uno más elaborado con bellas y pequeñas obsidianas talladas a mano que brillaban por la luna, tome asiento en una roca que no fuera afilada y guarde una de las esferas negras para meterla en mi bolsillo, pude percibir una fuerte corriente de aire, me acerque un poco más, en el proceso una de las esferas fue empujada por mi pie inutilizado, esta callo golpeando el fondo un largo tiempo después, me aferre a la varilla y forcé la mirada, para mi sorpresa había un tipo de peñasco que se podía ver aunque muy lejos de donde estaba mi casa. Más concretamente estaba aun excesivamente lejos, si no mal recordaba aquella vista estaba a mas de 10 kilómetros del sendero donde que conduce a la pista de triatlón donde suelo correr…aun así, no podía darme por vencida, ¿qué clase de kruger se daría por vencido por un tobillo fracturado? Si me esforzaba seguramente llegaría antes del medio día. Me dispuse a caminar, acomode la varilla y me di la vuelta, pase la formación de rocas y en ese momento me di cuenta que aunque había muchas aves extrañamente no había signo de suciedad de estas, tal vez era algo que no logre comprender en ese momento, hay tantas cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar, en fin no tenía tiempo de introspecciones, me resigne a mi largo camino y me puse en marcha hacia mi libertad.

En mi camino encontré una cueva algo oculta, me dispuse a revisar su interior lo mejor que me dejaba mi tobillo, fuera de esta había un par de zapatos, eran de color negro y de casquillo metálico, estaban bastante acabados pero aun parecía que alguien los usaba, una sensación de opresión me saco de mis pensamientos, sabía que esa…cosa estaba ahí, detrás de mí, no moriría ese día, tome la varilla y me di vuelta, no sé si el ruido de un hueso al romperse fue porque mi pie se termino de seccionar venciéndose o si fue el rostro de esa cosa, que cayó de bruces al suelo… -estoy jodida…- masculle con rabia, mi pie se había fracturado por completo y de no acomodarlo un poco, ni siquiera podría moverme, no tenia opción, lo tome, apreté la mandíbula y lo acomode en su sitio lo mejor que pude, mire con resignación que lo que sea que fuere esa cosa se estaba poniendo de pie, llevaba un abrigo amplio con una capucha, que le caía hacia la espalda tras el impacto, un trozo de su mejilla estaba abierto, dejando ver sus dientes, que ahora parecían sonreír de forma burlona, era aterrador como algo tan bello como la luz de la luna me daba esos detalles, los rayos blancuzcos brillantes reflejaban el liquido carmesí que corría despacio por el fino rostro, y era reflejada en los dientes que daban su perfil un momento mientras daba vuelta a la cabeza hasta quedar de frente a mí, se irguió y avanzo a paso lento, pesado… sus ojos se clavaron sobre mí, eran tan profundos, casi sentí estremecer con tan solo esa mirada, en su mano aun sostenía su machete, sin quitarme la vista de encima empuño la hoja hacia el cielo, lo último que recuerdo es aquel sonido, como si masticase piedras cuando el filo de aquel arma golpeo mi rostro.

Abrí mis ojos, uno de ellos escurría sangre, podía sentir aquel terrible ardor, eran tan intenso e insoportable, toque mi rostro y en el encontré los estragos del golpe que había recibido, una grieta recorría mi frente hasta el lado derecho, también mi nariz estaba rota pero el sangrado había parado, tenia pequeños cortes y tierra entremezclada, me había arrastrado como a su antigua víctima, un liquido pestilente penetro por la abertura en mi nariz, había perdido el olfato por unos segundos, pero la peste de aquel liquido me hizo sentarme resintiendo el dolor de mi pie fracturado, se me revolvió el estomago, era algo podrido, una manta o algo parecido me cubría, la tome, pero al mirarle de cerca vi con horror que era el cuerpo que había arrastrado antes de mí, no tenia cabeza y estaba abierto con un corte bastante recto, no tenia órgano alguno, lo arroje hacia atrás mío, mire alrededor y note una esencia familiar, estaba muy cerca de mi pista de triatlón, me arrastre por varios kilómetros, esta vez sin encontrar algo con que levantarme o mantener mi peso, de nuevo solo había una calle vacía y obscuridad, nadie, ni un miserable vecino o alguien que me ayudara, maldición desearía tanto escuchar ese molesto –buenos días natsuki- me levante como mejor pude, arrastrándome hasta un árbol, y le use como mástil, una vez de pie deje mi peso sobre mi pie y di un salto, mismo que me hizo morder mi lengua para amainar el dolor, me daba espacios entre uno y otro movimiento, por primera vez cruzar una calle se me hacia una eternidad.

Llegue a la pared de la esquina y empuje mi hombro contra esta, haciendo de palanca hasta que logre descansar un poco, alterne mi peso entre la pared y un salto terriblemente doloroso pero breve, al llegar sentí con alivio que todo al fin terminaba, hurgue en mis bolsillos y con un pulso de los mil demonios al fin abrí la puerta de mi casa, algo me detuvo, era esa horrenda sensación otra vez, mi espíritu se estremeció de nueva cuenta me había quedado helada en mi posición, aunque pude haber entrado no lo hice, luche en contra de mis miedos y me erguí, respire hondo y mire con el rabillo del ojo hacia la entrada de la calle, allí estaba "eso" de pie, podía ver su sonrisa asomándose por el golpe que le había propinado, mi respiración se agito, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero permaneció inamovible, en tranquilidad y serenidad, lo mire con furia, lo rete con una mueca pero no recibí respuesta, no traía su arma, me sentí aliviada por esa parte, sus ojos brillaron perversamente o quizá ya estaba alucinando, pude escuchar que un mascullo escapo de sus labios, era tan extraño no pensé que tuviese sentimientos pero aun así no deje de mirarlo, se dio la vuelta y me dejo ahí, parada, esperando…hasta que se marcho de la calle y lo vi perderse entre los pinos y la obscuridad. Aparte los ojos, me había dejado vivir, pero… ¿Por qué? La luna apenas se había movido nada desde que la había mirado hace tantas horas, los ladridos y aullidos de los perros por toda la zona me animaron a entrar al fin, no tenía ya intenciones de permanecer más fuera. Entre a mi hogar, el calor de mi recamara fue mi mayor satisfacción, al fin podría dormir tranquila, tome asiento en el borde de la cama y una vez dispuesto todo, reuní el valor para inyectar la anestesia local, espere un rato, pues la cabeza me punzaba y me daba vueltas apenas entro la aguja, deje que hiciera efecto y al fin acomode mi hueso en su lugar, drene la sangre que había alrededor, lo entablille y vende una vez desinfectado, así como la profunda herida que cubría mi rostro, lo demás lo podría dejar para después.

Cerré la puerta y me deje caer sobre mi cama, el reloj que yacía en mi cómoda cayó al suelo quedando suspendido por el cable, en un balanceo que francamente no me importaba en ese momento, solo quería dormir, de todos modos podría ir al doctor después que me entregase a mi sueño…

Me di vuelta en aquel solitario lugar, con terror sentí el frío, la soledad, estaba otra vez en aquella pesadilla, tras de mi estaba "eso" de pie me tomaba por la espalda y sus manos oprimían con suma facilidad mi cuello, la agonía de sucumbir bajo aquel ser me supero, era sin duda más fuerte y resistente que yo, perdí el conocimiento y solo pude ver sus pies, entre una borrosa y bizarra imagen…

Me senté abruptamente en la cama, mire a mi alrededor, todo había sido un sueño, toque mi cara, y una mancha carmesí se impregno en uno de mis dedos, era sangre pero parecía haberse coagulado hace mucho tiempo, seguramente había sangrado un rato después de acostarme, no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, busque con la mirada la hora, pero mi despertador estaba colgado, ya no me importaba saberlo, una de mis manos tenía un hueco casi partiéndola por la mitad… pero no había dolor -¿me cubrí de su golpe?…-

-no…esta vez te he dado…jajaja-

El eco de mi propia voz me asusto, era como escuchar a alguien desconocido hablando por mí, con mi voz… me lleve las manos la cabeza tratando de acallar esa carcajada… ninguna de mis heridas sangraba, me levante arrastrando mi pie con cautela, el olor penetrante de sangre invadió mi cuarto, podía oler la sangre desde lejos algo usual para mi desde niña... Mire mi sudadera y estaba cubierta de manchas oscuras carmín, me la quite con rapidez, la guarde en una bolsa de platico y la arroje a la basura -¿Qué rayos está pasando…. acaso no estaba soñando, todo esto….fue real?- jadeaba pesadamente, estaba en shock…me pase las manos temblorosas sobre el rostro… - volverá por mi…lo se…- tome mi cabeza con pánico, ya no podía ocultarme de…mi…

Un hueco en mi mejilla detuvo todos mis pensamientos, despacio elevé la mirada, camine al espejo del baño, mis ojos estaban tan brillantes…radiantes esmeraldas…observe la grieta de mi rostro, no era tan profunda, aquel envidiable brillo de mis ojos era de libertad…

Mi cara era un desastre que no se reflejaba en el espejo, pero sentía claramente la textura de cada corte y golpe en mi cuerpo y rostro…todo estaba en mí… en mi mente… pero qué más daba.

De todas formas no podía esconderme mas ya de mí, tarde o temprano me daría cuenta…

Esas heridas inexplicables que aparecían en mi, brazos, piernas, torso…las marcas de rasguños y mordidas, el olor de perfumes dulces llego uno a uno a mi memoria, pero es que eran tan divertido cuando luchaban, esas voces tan melodiosas pidiendo una segunda oportunidad…pronto llegaría el atardecer y comenzaría mi hora favorita.

Camine hasta el desván, extraje mis fieles armas, un pañuelo de seda rojo, cloroformo, mis botas de casquillo y mis aditamentos, tenía una cama especial para ella, pulcra y limpia en mi sótano, merecía lo mejor de lo mejor, allí en mi estudio y cocina, tenía ya todo preparado para su prolongada estadía las colchas de su color favorito, su comida preferida pero que luche por su aliento más que la anterior, si… mi próxima inquilina, ojala que sea aun más linda en persona, la he seguido por tanto tiempo -ojala tuviera el valor de invitarle un café y que ella me dijera que si…eso sería tan…-

-estúpido e imposible…te has visto natsuki? ¡Solo hazlo a mi forma y calla¡ -

-solo quiero….que me pida que no le haga daño, que la deje vivir…que luche por alejarme cuando este sobre ella… que me haga enfadar, que me haga reír..Pero que me haga sentir algo…lo que sea…pero algo- no tendría el cariño de nadie jamás, odiaba el amor y no creía en el. Debía seguir el plan de siempre.

Ahora que lo pienso... -¿hace cuantos años que llevo haciendo esto? –

Sonrió y emprendo el camino, el dolor de mi pie se ha ido, al fin ha dejado de luchar la cordura, pobre necia que ha sido rabiosamente terca hasta el final, está en mi sangre, era claro que el apellido saldría a relucir tarde o temprano

-tres años…nat…- respondí al fin para mí.

Aun debía de esperar a ese mirar carmín, era ya inevitable rescatarme de mi propio monstro, debía estar en ese estacionamiento en cuarenta minutos, aun podría pasar a beber un café y un bocadillo, antes de que saliera de su trabajo, ella iría a su auto, veinticinco segundos después quitaría los seguros y la alarma mientras caminaba, diez segundos después y abriría la cajuela para subir el trabajo que solía llevar a casa cada domingo, ahí es donde mi compañía irrumpiría su rutina…. Tome mis llaves y Salí de casa, tan impecable como siempre…adoraba mi vecindario vacio, perfecto mara estar en paz y sin preocupaciones, saque mi jeep y me dispuse a ir tras esos hermosos ojos carmín… -pronto Shizuru…pronto-

 **Continuara…**

Notas finales: aun sigo en el proceso de mis fics pendientes, no abandonare ningún proyecto que he prometido (lo digo por ti especialmente fanshiznat jaja) un saludo cordial a todas/os quienes leen y me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo.

Agradecimientos: a una bella cortesana que me ha hecho compañía a la distancia esta madrugada, mientras escribía la parte final, su compañía entre textos me ha sido de gran inspiración.

Dedicatoria: Fue mi primera historia en el mundo de la escritura, la cual no habría sido posible de sacar de mi cabeza sin usted.

Q.E.P.D

M.S.H


	2. Chapter 2

**El arpeggio de Natsuki II**

 **Fantasmas del pasado, demonios del presente.**

Alguna vez has estado en un psiquiátrico? saeko kuga se pregunta que pudo haber hecho mal, incapaz de ayudar a su hija; natsuki kruger, la lleva a una clínica de ayuda, donde no es mas que un archivo sin remedio a ojos de los médicos,una noche y a labios de su castaña bajo la pregunta del ¿por que haces lo que haces? simplemente las memorias de su vida salen a flote...

(los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SUNRISE corporación, la trama queda bajo mi autoria)

Un largo y profundo suspiro llena y vacía los pulmones de la pelinegra en medio de la mordaz noche, solo el amparo de las sombras le dejan un vano consuelo al saber que los carmines son incapaces de ver en un entorno tan habitual para ella -¿por que la pregunta shizuru?-

-no lo se...curiosidad y el que deseo saber como ayudarte amor...- la nota de confusión en las palabras de la pelinegra son evidentes, difícil creer que sean ya casi tres años desde que aquel mismo día llegase con la castaña en brazos dejando le en aquella cama que siempre estaba vacía desde que la pelinegra abandono ese hobby tan odioso.

-sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato, ¿no es así linda?- un sarcasmo agridulce le venia como respuesta, muy cerca de su oído con voz profunda, algo que sabe a perfección la clase de efecto que tiene a escasos milímetros del lóbulo de su compañera.

-lo se...pero la ignorancia mata mas que la verdad...- gira el rostro apenas para dejarle lejos del alcance de los habidos dientes de su pelinegra, conoce tan bien sus métodos de cambio de tema, entonces ahí en la inmensidad oscura, le encara, sabiendo que el peso de sus carmín recaen sobre los esmeralda.

-muy cierto...pero a veces la verdad misma no mata, pero hiere...quizá no deberías preguntar cosas tan escabrosas amor- repasa los labios de la castaña en un roce lento y suave con su pulgar, expresándole su amor y su preocupación por evitar llevarle a terrenos tan insondables, incluso para ella misma.

shizuru sonríe, sabe que la yema cautelosa sobre su labio nota aquella facción de "no te acerques" pero es inminente, debe saber la razón tras aquella manía antes de su llegada, ello le ha atormentado desde aquel día. -quiero saber natsuki, es aun mas tortura el no poder ayudarte, pero si confías en mi, deberás contarme todo eso que te llevo a ser algo que no eras..-

-tal vez, siempre fui lo que soy, no siempre hay culpables, son cosas que se llevan en la sangre y el hecho o paso de ciertos eventos terminan por detonar la locura que todos llevamos dentro, no culpo a nadie, simplemente somos lo que somos shizuru...- le pareció notar un cambio en el tono de voz, había acallado por tres largos años a esa bestia llena de impulsos, bajo las caricias cálidas y las curaciones tantas veces como cuando se inflijo daño a si misma, solo la mirada sangre le reprochaba en silencio, mientras le curaba y cuidaba su recuperación, tres años que increíblemente su castaña guardado todas las preguntas.

\- eres lo que eres, te amo con tus demonios y tu pasado, pero quiero que hoy solo yo sepa quien o que es lo que te llevo a hacer algo que lastimo a tantas personas, déjame conocer esa parte tuya nat...- le rodeo la cintura y descanso su rostro contra la mandíbula próxima, misma que le brindo un remanso de paz, solo el latido angustioso de ese corazón impasible le revelo que de algún modo la confesión podría ser dolorosa o perjudicial para ambas.

-shizuru...

Los esmeralda se cerraron y en ese momento el entorno lóbrego le regalo en clara y cruda nitidez la visión de la despreciable sombra, rapaces acudieron a ella los vestigios de una larga y tortuosa preparación para ser alguien fuerte e imbatible a las "peores" tragedias que pudieran doblegar a un ser humano,el apellido pesaba entre sinsabores y se forjaba en actos crudos, irremediable para su desgracia, recordó el aroma a tierra suelta, la luz del día que se colaba a través de la pared de caña tejida y el esmeralda e indiferente mirar de su padre cuando pidió ayuda por ultima vez, y es que en aquel lugar, el hombre que debía protegerle de semejante atrocidad se limito a mirar, no había ni furia ni tristeza, ni lastima o compasión, solo un vacío mirar que observo de inicio a fin el termino de la inocencia a manos del kruger mayor, tenia que aceptarlo, el arribo de las vacaciones de verano o las invernales le daba un calosfrió, sabia que cada visita seria una vez mas aquel martirio...pero, con el pasar de los años aquel sentimiento de miedo fue reemplazado por indiferencia, una sonrisa en los inexpresivos labios de su padre eran el juez de que la prueba era un éxito, había pasado la prueba inicial de la familia, sin pedir ni decir nada a su adorada madre, es decir.. saeko era una gran madre, pero era inútil manchar su paz y alegría por un "ínfimo" accidente, aquella lección la llevarla en secreto natsuki.

Las palabras de la pelinegra pararon un momento, noto el cuerpo de shizuru tenso, irascible y furioso, presiono la coronilla bajo su mandíbula en un gesto de afecto -quieres que pare shizuru?-

Espero un largo rato, hasta que la negación de la cabeza cobijada en su hombro le dio una respuesta, trago saliva y espero un poco antes de continuar.

Tenshi kruger, en aquel momento natsuki hizo memoria, antes de los 4 años, siempre había sido un padre amoroso, que cuidaba de ella e incluso jugaban con los presentes que le llevaba, durante esa época su padre solía viajar por meses, dejando le a ella y a saeko solas, en casa de los kuga, al regresar de cada viaje le llevaba algún juguete, recordó que durante uno de los muchos días donde le acompañaba a trabajar, le capturo una lagartija pequeña, misma que moriría al no haber recibido el alimento pese a la insistencia de la pequeña ojiverde, esa tarde saco el pequeño cadáver y al amparo de la soledad le dejo en un hervidero de hormigas, donde regreso al caer la noche para recoger el esqueleto, mismo que examino con cuidado e interés, una pregunta le asalto ¿donde perdió su padre el ser esa persona dulce? al cumplir los 5 años las dos visitas a la casa de los kruger daban frutos, natsuki dejaba de ser la niña alegre y confiada, en su lugar, el recelo y la distancia tomaron su lugar, no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en su padre...saeko, ella era otra historia.

Durante los años siguientes la curiosidad y el nulo miedo a temas genesicos le dieron al fin la pauta a su padre de dar el primer paso, y esa noche le acompaño a ver una y otra película con temas relacionados, todas y cada una con la ostentosa exibicion del mayor, desde esa noche natsuki supo reconocer el amor, de algo espontaneo y verdadero, sin duda el mundo estaba plagado de buscar la satisfacción propia, y eso le confundía, su abuelo materno le daba lecciones invaluables con su comportamiento recto y honrado, pero a la vez su padre le llevaba en una espiral silenciosa de destrucción interna, al final, tal como todos los kruger, guardo para si aquel ser retorcido y cruel... dejaría las enseñanzas y el carácter ameno de los kuga para su beneficio.

Pero aun no estaba claro el como o que había llevado a natsuki a ser capaz de darle fin a una persona...-¿que te llevo a tener tal temple para terminar con otras personas, que pudo detonar eso nat?- hubo un desquebrajo notorio en las palabras de la castaña, que luchaba por no enfurecer, era intolerante a las injusticias y saber todo ello le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre de furia.

-las personas como yo, forjamos una mente hábil, nos basamos en números y costumbres, toda gran atrocidad comienza por un pequeño acto, pero este debe ser en plena conciencia...todo sea por obtener lo que deseamos, sin importar los métodos...-

Habían sido seis largos meses, tenia planeado todo con la frialdad de una adulto, ver crecer a un ser y darle amparo y cariño eran las mejores armas que su padre le enseño, especialmente para llenar esos huecos de curiosidad, y que mayor curiosidad le asaltaba desde hace seis meses, como cada mañana tomo un puño de maíz y se hinco frente al ave, esta sin saber nada, se aproximo, apenas tomaba un bocado cuando la mano de la ojiverde le tomo y en un habido movimiento la luz de uno de sus ojos dejo de brillar, hubo gran alboroto y los animales circundantes corrieron despavoridos por el alarido de agonía del desgraciado gallo, saeko salio aun pálida, pues había visto en primera fila el acto de su hija de apenas cinco años, le tomo la mano y le llevo hasta una habitación, donde en vano le pidió la razón tras aquella horrorosa acción, a lo que la pequeña pelinegra no no dio una sola respuesta.

Un par de meses después y una bolita de plumas amarillentas guardaba silencio para siempre, el cráneo permaneció separado de un jalón firme del cuerpo blando y débil de aquel ser que apenas comenzaba a caminar por si solo, una caja de plástico vacía le sirvo como sepulcro, mismo que era visitado diariamente por los jóvenes esmeralda quien encontraba fascinante el como los gusanos devoraban la carne y movían la piel bajo las finas y esponjadas plumas del animal. una vez que terminaron su trabajo arrojo un chorro de thiner y les dejo morir, hecho esto con triunfo al fin, pudo examinar y tocar el cráneo del ave, era tan pequeño, pero tan interesante, poco a poco y en el transcurso de su proyecto se acostumbro al olor de la descomposición, y podría decir que incluso le causo cierta manía, en una de las limpiezas del patio saeko se topo con horror el esqueleto del ave entre la tierra de una planta, sin decir mas, llamo a su hija y de nuevo, en vano trato de encontrar una respuesta.

Para su suerte o fortuna, su padres comenzaron a tener problemas, y ahí los escasos recuerdos positivos dieron la pauta para hacer una bóveda de enfado y odio dentro de la pelinegra que peligrosamente y en los años subsecuentes se acercaba a la adolescencia, donde incapaz de suprimir la falta de victimas sin voz encontró el lugar indicado; ella misma, esto fue advertido por saeko que le llevo desconsolada a un centro de atención mental, donde ambas perdieron un par de meses, pues no tenia ningún tipo de avance, medicamentos y terapia fueron sobre la joven pelinegra, pero harta de que tratasen de cambiarla decidió ser complaciente, entramo una rebuscado plan mental y analizo a sus médicos, dándole a cada uno la respuesta que deseaban escuchar, dos semanas después y salia "curada" del tratamiento, odiaba mas que nada ser un numero, un paciente sin remedio. tristemente ello no aminoro sus deseos y a los catorce y en conjunto con sus adeptos del colegio llevaron a sus manos a una joven, con el pretexto de que "retaba" la autoridad de natsuki en la secundaria, dicho evento le obligo a ser expulsada, no sin antes haber salido limpia de todo cargo, todo quedaba en el olvido hasta que una mañana su alucinación le hacia recordar quien era...era gracioso que semejante hobby le hubiera llevado a encontrar el amor de su vida.

\- ¿quien fue la mujer que cayo en tus manos antes que yo?- el sentimiento le arrebato las palabras a la pelinegra, y un tono de enfado y celos arreciaron con mas fuerza que la voluntad en los carmín por detener las palabras.

-¿quien fue, para que quieres saber eso? hace ya algunos años de eso shiz..uru...- el cuerpo que permanecía a su cobijo se irguió y mantuvo el perfil delicado bajo su castaña cabellera, que se balanceo de forma autómata, como si la obscuridad en esa habitación no fuera un impedimento, pues los esmeralda sintieron la pesadez de los carmín al instante, se irguió hasta que su espalda toco la madera fría de la cabecera.

-responde...- un hilo lóbrego tiño las palabras que sonaban amenazantes entre un mar de confusión y enfado.

-a...alisa sears...- por vez primera en años, las palabras se le hacían nudo aparatosamente en los labios, se encendió su instinto de supervivencia y noto los dedos de su amada comprimir la tela de la sabana.

-¿cuantos años tenia?- recordó al instante el nombre, era una joven que en una cita a ciegas permaneció desaparecida, hasta que sus restos fueron encontrados, la autopsia había dado horrorosos resultados de lo que vivió antes de lograr sucumbir, era una amiga de su facultad y ahora, el sentimiento de enfado se le escapaba como una boa inmensa entre las manos, amenazante de cobrar venganza, ¿así era como natsuki logro dar con ella? nada tenia que ver el maldito destino, era todo premeditado, vaya estúpida al creer en el amor.

-tendría la misma edad que tu...ahora...shizuru... se lo que estas pensando y...

La palma semi cerrada daba de lleno contra la mandíbula, entre el oído y el pómulo, aquel golpe le hizo retroceder, jamas hubiera esperado una acción de ese calibre de tan dulce mujer, pero ello no enfrió su enfado por el golpe.

-que...que carajo te pasa¡, si vuelves a hacer algo así te...- se mordió la lengua incapaz de conjugar esa palabra con la mujer que amaba.

-¿o que, me mataras también? todo esto ha salido tal y como querías, ¿no es así nat? desde el comienzo tu objetivo fui yo, pero que manera tan cobarde, hubieras llegado a mi desde el inicio, alisa era una gran chica y tenia tanto por delante...tienes idea de lo difícil que fue y es su perdida para su familia, lo que fue para mi?¡...era como una hermana...- shizuru se irguió en la cama y acorto la distancia entre la pelinegra y ella.

Natsuki luchaba ferozmente, su orgullo había sido golpeado, mas con las palabras que con el golpe del rostro, respiraba hondamente cada vez y mantenía su lengua cautiva entre sus dientes, el sabor metálico le recorría la garganta con cada trago de saliva, retrocedió al notar la ira de la castaña, no era miedo...deseaba proteger a su amada de si misma, no entendía de donde sacaba semejantes conjeturas, si, alisa era amiga de shizuru, pero ella no atacaba al azar, desdichadamente para ella haber tomado a fujino presa había sido premeditado con escaso tiempo en comparación a las demás. -no...no te acerques mas shizuru...- mascullo entre jadeos, y el tacto frió del aire le avivo el dolor de sus dientes en la lengua.

-¿!por que...por que ella nat, por que no yo desde el inicio¡? y todo eso de que me amas y que has cambiado entonces es mentira, al igual que tu recuperación o no?- con horror shizuru se encontró por vez primera incapaz de callar su lengua afilada y hábil, todo fue volcado contra la mujer que permanecía con la cabeza agachada sin decir mas que esa amenazante frase, si debía pasar algo que así fuera.

-no¡ todo eso no es verdad, si te...te amo y lo de alisa solo paso, no entiendes que yo no controlo eso, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que puedo por ti, valora eso carajo¡- tenia deseos de sujetar la castaña cabellera entre sus dedos y mirarle, deseaba que fuera capaz de que por primera vez, sus ojos fueran la verdad mas sincera.

-ah si? y por que han desaparecido esos animales del vecindario? de donde llegas tan tarde cada tanto, por que te haces daño, si tu quieres puedes dejar de ser lo que eres y ser libre nat...

Se trago las palabras pues las manos de la ojiverde le sujetaron por la nuca, probablemente perdía el temple y pensaba sabe dios que barbaridad hacer, pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, llevo su mano hacia el borde del colchón y en un movimiento caótico le propino un severo golpe con la lampara de cerámica contra el rostro de la pelinegra, donde un gruñido le vino como respuesta, aprovecho el momento y bajo de la cama, le dio un salto el corazón, el instinto de protección a si misma y la preocupación por el estado de natsuki le aquejaban en polos opuestos, busco el interruptor para encender la luz.

Sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, su plan de mostrarle la verdad a través de sus ojos se esfumaron con la rapidez de aquel destello cuando la cerámica se rompió en su rostro, se llevo mas las manos a la zona que permaneció entumecida, le alarmo el movimiento de su castaña sobre el colchón y la forma en que se aparto, ¿acaso iba a dejarle por semejante idiotez? inconcebible... no le dejaría ir sin antes demostrarle su amor y su arrepentimiento, bajo de la cama un doloroso recibimiento le vino, las esquirlas de la lampara se incrustaban en las plantas de sus pies, entre un gruñido de frustración por semejante debilidad, con pasos torpes y a medio ver afirmo la muñeca de shizuru, con tanta fuerza como pudo.

-suéltame maldita sea, aléjate..¡- shizuru entro en pánico, no supo en que momento aquella ira se volteaba en su contra y ahora le acorralaba como un animal asustado, esa forma en que le ceñía la muñeca, no hizo si no empeorar las cosas, le recordaba a la persona que años atrás era la pelinegra, aun estaba lejos del apagador y de colmo chocaba contra la barra de mármol donde solían poner la comida caliente, estaba atrapada si no actuaba rápido..., busco en la superficie y tomo lo primero de consistencia firme, lo sopeso un segundo pero el tirón brusco en su mano le separo por un momento la muñeca del tendón del radio, ese dolor y el miedo bastaron para acallar lo demás, y un golpe sonoro de metal robo un quejido lastimero de la garganta de la pelinegra.

Natsuki se tambaleo pero aferro la muñeca de su castaña, ¿tanta era su urgencia por dejarle?...no...inadmisible, no dejaría que le abandonase, antes la...mataría lo haría si fuera necesario, no podía vivir sin esa mujer que era dueña de su corazón, gimió de dolor, y se le nublo la vista, entonces su enfado y su orgullo le apearon para que se mantuviera firme, estrujo su mandíbula hasta hacer crujir sus dientes, afino el oído y la escasa vista, bloqueando el tercer golpe dirigido a su cabeza, mientras la calidez de su sangre le corría por detrás del oído pasando sobre el omóplato, le basto tomar la mano de shizuru para que maldijera internamente el candelabro que recién compraron para la cena del aniversario esa noche, necesitaba desarmar a shizuru pero la falta de actividad física de su hobby le habían restado esa fuerza descomunal para hacerlo sin herirla en el proceso, le empujo sin soltar sus manos, mientras shizuru luchaba por zafarse y golpearle de nuevo, sintió el frió que emanaba del muro próximo y llevo la mano contraria hacia el, golpeando su mano en el proceso mientras recibía el mayor daño en lugar de esas manos que adoraba, prefería deshacer sus nudillos antes de causar una herida de importancia a su castaña, repitió el golpeteo hasta que el sonido del repique metálico contra el suelo fue presente, sintió entonces un mareo y una debilidad aun mayor, busco el rostro de shizuru como un descanso pero apenas tuvo tiempo de nada, le vino un destello aun mayor y callo de espaldas al suelo.

La castaña se tomo la cabeza, nunca había intentado ese movimiento pero era algo que le aturdió mas de lo que tenia contemplado, el golpe en seco de natsuki contra el suelo y sentir la libertad de sus manos le tranquilizo, avanzo hacia un lado evitando aproximarse demasiado al radio imaginario de alcance que probablemente tendría la pelinegra, un par de pasos y su tobillo era afirmado con poca fuerza, mas por instinto que por voluntad piso el brazo que le sujetaba y entonces escucho al fin la voz quebrada y débil de natsuki, fue como un balde de agua fría que le hizo reaccionar.

-shizuru...no me...dejes sola...lo siento...- hizo un sobrehumano esfuerzo y pese al dolor en su brazo y a las garras de su orgullo que le destrozaban la garganta y el ser mismo al someterse bajo alguien mas... ¿suplicar, ella, natsuki a otra persona? como no hacerlo si la amaba y aquel escalofrió le recorría la espalda, noto un cambio en el ambiente y entonces shizuru se zafo de su lánguido agarre, la luz de la cocina le cegó, pero no pudo mas que llevarse la mano izquierda sobre el rostro, se sentía agotada.

Los carmín se abrieron de horror y las entrañas de le contrajeron de forma caótica, se acerco incrédula a la pelinegra, donde noto el golpe de la lampara y un charco carmesí debajo de la cabeza de su amada, se rodillo y le abrazo con cautela, escucho angustiosa mente la respiración débil cerca de su oído, le abrazo con ligera fuerza y trato de levantare, un grave quejido escapo de la garganta de la ojiverde -nat...ayúdame a levantarte...no iba a dejarte, no podría hacer eso tonta, te amo-

Esmeralda y sangría se miraron, una con confusión y otra con gozo -te amo...shizuru...no te dejaría ir nunca...lo siento, no puedo ayudarte...no siento las piernas...linda- pese a la sensación de miedo que le albergaba y el calosfrió logro mantener una sonrisa en el rostro para su castaña, le abrazo como pudo con ambas manos y espero un intento mas de la mas joven, tenia un dolor punzante e insoportable en la cintura acompañado de una calidez inusual.

Shizuru le ciño con fuerza y noto la humedad y calor en la cintura de natsuki, acomodo su cuerpo y de un golpe le alzo del suelo usando la técnica que le había enseñado hace tanto tiempo, alarmada por las palabras de su pelinegra, aun mas por el daño en su rostro y cabeza, una vez cerca de la cama noto los vidrios de cerámica en el suelo, y las pisadas ensangrentadas de su compañera, sintió el agarre en su espalda aflojarse entre un quejido de enfado cerca de su oído, conocía ese ruido, era el ultimo recurso de fuerza de voluntad de natsuki, era el sonido de su orgullo recriminándole su debilidad física,se apresuro arrastrando los pies para acercarse a la cama y dejar el cuerpo en un lugar mas cómodo.

Natsuki apretó los ojos y trago el inconcebible dolor de su espalda cuando shizuru le dejo con suavidad en la cama, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pues el cansancio que sentía era cada vez mas pesado, observo en silencio el rostro preocupado y fuera de si de shizuru al examinar el golpe detrás de su oído, le vio correr al baño y llevar una almohada para presionar dolorosamente su cabeza, lo ultimo que recordó fue la angustiosa voz en llanto de su castaña llamándole mientras se llevaba el teléfono al oído con una expresión que le rompía el corazón.

Un mes mas tarde natsuki y shizuru cruzaban la puerta hacia la cama del sótano, cada paso era un martirio para la pelinegra que de no haber sido por el apoyo de su castaña, hubiera caído de rodillas un par de veces antes de lograr llegar a la cama, un trozo de cerámica le había dañado un disco de la columna sin haberlo cercenado en el proceso, probablemente con rehabilitación pudiera volver a caminar por si sola, esos meses en cama, sirvieron a la castaña para aprender que el dolor y las lesiones que natsuki se infrigia, no eran por hacerse daño, si no, con un objetivo mas privado, mismo que ella llevo a cabo para complacerle mientras se recuperaba para llevar sus "actividades" de nueva cuenta, esta vez con un bono extra, compartido por ambas.

-shizuru...- los esmeralda sopesaban cada acción de aquella noche y extrañamente una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-hmmmm dime, ¿que pasa?- su voz resonó cerca, tan cerca de la mandíbula que le llamaba antes de marcar una mordida, que hizo apretar los dientes a la ojiverde en una extraña combinación de desear que parase o prolongarlo un poco mas, una delgada barrera que shizuru conocía, arrastro los dientes hasta que la mandíbula cómplice fue libre, se acurruco en el hombro de la pelinegra y espero mientras escuchaba aquel quejido que le decía en secreto "lo has hecho bien"

-al final...creo que quien secuestro mi corazón fuiste tu, junto con todos mis demonios y fantasmas...eres mi verdugo favorito en toda la extensión personal y lubrica de la palabra y no me arrepiento de nada...- una risa grave se escapaba de su garganta, esa que solía dejar para los últimos momentos en que las mujeres terminaban su existir bajo el yugo de sus manos.

-lo se...pero hay demonios mas grandes y con mano mas firme, y que mejor que yo para que tus demonios sean míos, y si no, me encargo de doblegarlos...- un tono lubrico teñía la voz que acariciaba el cuello a su alcance con el calor de su aliento.

-¿ah si, y como harías eso?...si mis demonios piden orden justo ahora...- la mano que descansaba en la cintura de shizuru le regalo una caricia tan suave como provocadora entre su risa tan inusual, deseaba despertar los demonios de su castaña esa noche.

-eso...ya lo veras...nat...suki- y el paso de las uñas del escarlata mirar, dejaron una marca en el roce que le vino como respuesta a la pelinegra por el abdomen, el derroche de elixir carmín seria el testigo mas funesto de cada ocasión, en que ambos infiernos se encontrasen...al fin y al cabo cada enfermedad tiene cura, y cada monstruo su debilidad.


	3. Chapter 3

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de SUNRISE, la trama expuesta aquí queda bajo mi autoria y propiedad intelectual, sin fines de lucro y por amor al arte)

El arpegio de natsuki 7

Luz de luna

El mas grande instinto asesino y retorcido puede yacer menguado bajo el cariño y comprensión.

Incluso un ser carente o con los sentimientos limitados podía ser algo completamente diferente, como Natsuki ejemplo claro del cambio radical, de un asesino serial había pasado a ser una mujer cálida y amorosa en privacidad, manteniendo su fachada de dureza y frialdad en publico y con ello proteger a su amada Shizuru, aunque en el fondo era esta ultima quien le daba esa fortaleza de la que tanto se regodeaba, ambas lo sabían pero lo callaban, cada una por sus propias razones.

Y así como fue su avance hacia la humanidad, este retrocedió aun mas que al comienzo, un día su amada castaña salio a resurtir los víveres y sin pista alguna desapareció de la faz de la tierra, y con ella el pasar de los años, las incansables búsquedas y anhelos de Natsuki, todo ello en vano, aquel lamentable hecho se había suscitado de forma totalmente extraña, especialmente reflejada en la tranquilidad del Fujino mayor, quien pese a las circunstancias no había movido un solo dedo en el papeleo policíaco que duro apenas unos meses en búsqueda de su primogénita, poco a poco y privada de algo tan escaso como el cariño y amor verdadero que le prodigaban cada vez de necesidad las cálidas manos y caricias de Shizuru a Natsuki, sus demonios internos y aquella horrenda voz que le susurraba cosas siniestras al oído con aliento gélido regreso, poco a poco tomando su calidez para dejarla bajo llave, casi en el mismo rincón olvidado donde había permanecido antes del arribo de los carmín a su vida.

Aquel monstruo regreso peor cada día, donde sin desearlo lograba estar con vida, el amor y cariño que había logrado germinar en su corazón se volvió amargo y se torno de forma retorcida en un sentimiento de venganza, si Shizuru le había dejado por otra mujer, segura estaba de que le haría pagar a ambas por semejante desfachatez, inicio entonces una búsqueda por los lugares que solía frecuentar hace mas de dieciocho años, su físico permanecía tal cual pero no así sus fuerzas y sus ganas de vivir, ahora solo alimentada por el deseo irascible de venganza, tras un largo calvario y muchos contactos cada uno peor que el anterior, llego al fin a una pista solida y fiable.

-probablemente este en esta dirección, eh visto a una mujer idéntica a ella en el ventanal de esa casa...- el indice golpeteaba mientras la palabras emergían con seguridad y sequedad, frente a el los esmeralda le escudriñaban con recelo y desconfianza, retirando la fotografía de la mesa de melamina blanca.

-no suenas tan seguro...pero no tengo mas opción...-

Natsuki miro la dirección, se encontraba a más de tres horas de viaje en automóvil, mas eso era irrelevante, no había compromiso alguno que le impidiera dejar todo de lado por ir tras el único indicio fiable, terminaron las bebidas y cada quien partió a un rumbo distinto.

Esa misma tarde una chaqueta de cuero café y una bufanda cubriendo media fas era su equipaje para cruzar la carretera sobre la motocicleta vieja que le había hecho compañía en los últimos años, pese a su forma descuidada de andar la muerte no había tenido la cortesía de encontrarle, cosa que anhelaba desde el momento en que la verdad de su soledad y el abandono de Shizuru fueron más que una pesadilla, un hecho.

Según el localizador, aquél domicilio se encontraba ya a escasos metros, debía inspeccionar y conocer si en la dirección marcada, se encontraba su antes, amada Shizuru, aún contra sus deseos en el fondo de su corazón, seguía guardando el deseo de saber que esos ojos sangre no le habían olvidado, ni mucho menos reemplazando, que había una razón mas allá de su control para haber desaparecido.

Dejo la motocicleta encendida mientras pasaba frente a la puerta de madera y acero, a marcha lenta, y tal como lo había asegurado su contacto en el bar, allí en el ventanal pudo ver la única silueta que podría reconocer a kilómetros, su amada estaba de pie como mirando la noche inerte, la luna o divagando en su propia soledad.

Podría haber sido esa visión nocturna lo que devolviera su humanidad, pero todo ello se desvaneció, una silueta más baja se aproximo a su castaña y le abrazo, el gesto fue devuelto, sin separarse ambas se retiraron de ahí y tras unos largos minutos se apago la luz de la habitación, dejando así en claro que su desaparición tenía una razón…y no era una razón que Natsuki fuera a soportar ni mucho menos pasar por alto

-vaya que te reemplazo rápido- Le aporreo su alter ego con sorna.

-cállate, no es como si esto se vaya a quedar así- aquél susurro salió más como un pensamiento en bajo para si, que para cualquier oído indiscreto.

Apretó los puños del manubrio, acelero a fondo y regreso a casa.. no sabía si llamar a ese lugar de aquella forma, todo lo que simbolizaba un hogar desapareció con la presencia, detalles y calidez que Shizuru le había infundado, ahora su sentimiento de venganza arreciaba al recordar la escena en aquel ventanal.

Ya había corroborado que su... deudora estaba en ese domicilio, no quedaba más que alistar todo para una última visita, preparó con la misma monotonía su maleta de viaje con todos los implementos necesarios, guantes quirúrgicos, una jeringa con anestesia al 2%, soga para rapel, un pasamontañas, navaja Suiza de supervivencia, limpiadores químicos, desinfectantes, y su siempre fiel revolver con las 6 balas una de ellas con su propio nombre, pues después de aquella visita se asegurará de que está vez nadie las separase.

Una vez con el mapa aéreo de la propiedad, y los horarios de los empleados solo restaba esperar el momento justo, era una hermosa noche de luna menguante.

Casi ni sitio la sangre hervir cuando noto a la joven mujer que arribó al domicilio, de físico atlético, tez blanca y ojos verdes, el colmo de la desfachatez, Shizuru le había cambiado por una persona más joven, prontamente ambas lo pagarían.

Estacióno el auto que rento esa mañana, a unos metros de su objetivo, esperaría a que callera la noche para entrar, tenía ya perfectamente planeado cada metro y el diseño del interior.

Mientras la espera le retenía en el auto alguna parte de su corazón le dio un atisbo de esperanza y... ¿si Shizuru no la había abandonado, si todo esto era una confusión? Entonces todos sus planes estarían errados, y no tenía un plan B.

…

Shizuru arribo de nuevo al único ventanal que tenía su horrenda prisión, pero esta ves ni la luz clara de la luna le tranquilizó, por el contrario una sensación de angustia y desconcierto se vertió sobre ella, una parte de su alma regreso cuando al fin los pasos llegaron a la entrada de su cómoda, se giró y sus carmines melancólicos encontraron un leve consuelo en los esmeralda que le dedicaron una sonrisa dulce.

-ya estoy en casa- el abrigo ligero descanso sobre la percha a un lado de la entrada.

-gracias a Dios, hoy estaba más preocupada de lo normal ¿quieres cenar algo? Debes venir agotada del trabajo.

Shizuru acarició la melena negra, para comenzar a calentar la cena, más la pesadumbre no aminoro con la llegada de su compañera de vida, aquél sentimiento permaneció hasta muy entrada la noche.

-estas muy pensativa ¿Paso algo?- la mirada escrutadora y firme de esos verdes se mantuvieron hasta notar la tristeza de nuevo en la mirada sangría -estas pensado en ella de nuevo ¿verdad?-

Un silencio incómodo y doloroso reino por el resto de la cena, mientras la castaña servía el plato fuerte, la bebida y el postre, no hubo más insistencia en preguntas, pues la respuesta estaba implícita en la mirada que aún con esa hermosa sonrisa era opacada por un dolor oculto pero latente.

-es hora de que vayas a la cama, mañana tienes muchos compromisos con mi padre… y...

Un abrazo le cortó cualquier palabra más, correspondió el abrazo con los ojos cristalinos, solo había dos personas en el mundo que la podían desbaratar y armar con algo tan simple como un abrazo, su compañera de vida y su anhelada Natsuki…a quien había tenido que dejar por salvaguardar la integridad de ambas, puso mucha más fuerza de la que habría imprimido en otro momento, pero esa noche se sentía más vulnerable, no había problema, pues el firme y jovial cuerpo que le ceñía apenas notaría la energía que le estrujaba para no desmoronarse.

-sabes que si soporto a tu padre, es sólo por ti, por la mujer de mi vida….- le dejó un beso en la frente y una caricia en la mejilla mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Esa noche el sueño no llegó a ninguna, la jaula de oro donde permanecían se sentía más fría de lo usual.

La ojiverde caminaba inquieta por la habitación, los ojos carmín empañados por esa melancolía e irónicamente adornados con esa sonrisa tan dulce no dejaban de atormentarle, se recostó un momento cansada del trabajo y ello le bastó para dormír sin saber exactamente cuando.

Shizuru había permanecido sentada en el borde de su cama, revisando un par de cartas que con inhumanos esfuerzos logro esconder y mantener de su amada Natsuki, todo lo que había en esas cartas lo sabía de memoria, cada noche en que no tenía más razones de seguir, ahí estaban esos versos, para hacerla de alguna manera seguir con su soledad...

…

No había más que explicar, ni teorías que confirmar, Shizuru le había olvidado y así de fácil tenía ya otro amor, su sangre se heló y entonces pudo con calma mortal, prepararse para su última reunión, esta vez, si la mataría, había bastado lo que escucho en esa habitación para dejar atrás las dudas y esperanzas.

La luz fue interrumpida, un eficaz y controlado corto circuito dejaba la planta alta sin suministro eléctrico, no hubo pasos ni alarma, todos los pocos sirvientes ya se habían retirado.

Estaba todo listo, Kruger irrumpió sin ruido en la habitación, como un fantasma de si misma, afino la vista y entre la oscuridad los esmeralda parecieron notar su presencia

-¿Eres tu cariño?- un suave chirrido en el colchón era la señal de poner manos a la obra, cualquier cosa sería más aceptable que recibir unas palabras de amor que no eran para ella, de varias zancadas se aproximo hasta la castaña, quién reaccionó de forma inesperada, pues se puso casi de pie al no recibir respuesta.

-¿!Quién es!?- entorno los rubí, una mancha negra se aproximo hacia ella, sin responder su pregunta, los pasos rígidos le revolvieron las entrañas, vino a su mente aquél hombre nefasto con quién tuvo que pasar su más desagradable experiencia.

Natsuki se abalanzó sobre Shizuru, tumbándola sobre la cama, le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos mientras dejaba la mayor parte de su peso en la rodilla que apresaba el cartílago costal de su deudora mas, tremendo golpe en el rostro le vino como respuesta, así como un flashazo de dolor cuando la dentadura le apresó los dedos hasta hacerle sangrar, acción que no hizo más que incitar a la mujer que había sido siempre.

Había logrado alejar por unos instantes el letal peso en su estomago, forzó la mandíbula y el sabor metálico le cubrió la lengua, dio media vuelta en la cama y trató de pasar hasta el otro lado gateando tan rápido como la adrenalina en su cuerpo le permitió.

Que descuido tan idiota, Shizuru casi había logrado escapar, de no ser por que en ese instante, Natsuki se había lanzado sobre ella, rodeo con su brazo el cuello de la castaña dejando nulo pasó de oxígeno y sangre, la jalo hasta yacer de rodillas ambas mientras luchaba por mantener el agarre y sacar la jeringa, cosas que se le estaban complicando en demasía.

Todos esos años encerrada y aún con la imagen del bastardo de Reito, pero al fin y al cabo, termino encerrada en esa casa, la cual odiaba, odiaba todo cuando estaba lejos de Natsuki, le recorrieron las memorias de esa horrorosa experiencia, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la muñeca que le ceñía la garganta y entonces con ambas manos todas sus fuerzas revueltas con el odio y repugnancia que le atormentaban nuevamente logro deshacer el agarre, se giró logrando asestar un golpe con su codo, la sensación de una esfera acuosa indicaba que el ojo de su agresor tenía al menos un poco de daño, entre la noche un gruñido de furia le fue devuelto como respuesta.

Natsuki no espero todo aquello, había subestimado a su castaña, o ella misma se había vuelto débil…. O simplemente no deseaba lastimarla, por que ella todo le perdonaría si con eso pudiera tenerla de nuevo, sujetó la jeringa metálica y la aproximo hacia el flanco izquierdo, la luz de la luna jugaron en su contra, estaba segura que el brillo de su implementó había sido visto por la castaña, en ese momento ya se había girado y le sujetaba la muñeca,luchando por alejar con esa acción la peligrosa pero efectiva anestesia, en el ajetreo se habían puesto de pie, Natsuki empujo su cuerpo contra el opuesto, el golpe seco contra la cómoda termino por tirar un par de retratos y un florero de cristal, poco acallo la alfombra el quejido del fino vidrio cuando estalló contra el suelo, aquello fue el clímax del momento, en la obscuridad los esmeralda se encontraron con el anhelado sangría, estaba segura que Shizuru no podía ver en semejante negrura, conocía tan bien lo Sensible que era a los cambios de luz, en medio de la confusión la expresión de terror y enfado que adornaban el rostro siempre apacible de su…amada…si, aún le amaba, por eso no podría hacerle daño, entré aquella duda la lucha amaino ambas permanecieron inmóviles pero alerta.

¿se habría cansado, o simple no sabía que hacer? Se aclaró la mente y entonces el única arma de su habitación se convirtió en su único objetivo, si lograba llegar a ella sería fácil disuadir al asaltante de abandonar su hogar, aflojo el cuerpo para tomar un perfil bajo, solo necesitaba un segundo, un simple descuido para escapar, las divagaciones de ambas se fueron al traste cuando el golpe seco de la puerta alerto a ambas.

-¡shizuru estas bien!- la voz de la ojiverde retumbó en medio de la noche.

Solo esa presencia bastó para enardecer los celos y la venganza de Natsuki, por inercia tiro la jeringa, llevo su mano al cinto, desenfundo el revolver y apunto, su tiró perfecto erro con el empujón que recibió de la castaña.

Shizuru conocía de memoria el sonido de un arma, no tenía dudas, aquel desgraciado no se iba a tentar el corazón para disparar, en un intento desesperado empujo el cuerpo frente a ella, y corrió hacia su única salvación, el librero que sostenía una de las reliquias familiares, el quejido sordo de la ojiverde, la maldición del intruso, y el destello ensordecedor le estrujaron el corazón, se quedó de piedra mientras trataba de imaginar las posibilidades.

Natsuki maldijo por lo bajo, había fallado el tiro, el estruendo y el destello del disparo le habían limitado su ventajosa facilidad para ver en la oscuridad, apunto de nuevo cuando el cuerpo frente a ella le tacleaba, el golpe de la cabeza contra su estómago le obligó a soltar un disparo mas al azar, su cuerpo fue levantado con fuerza, pese a que golpeo la espalda de su contrincante con la cacha del revolver está no menguo en su batalla, ambas terminaron estampadas contra el muro.

Shizuru dudo, pero el sonido de lucha le alentó a seguir hacia el librero, a ciegas y aún con el pitido en sus oídos busco sobre la madera reluciente, sintió la base metálica que sostenía su objetivo y lo empuño firmemente, mantuvo su pulgar sobre la funda y se aproximo donde aún, luchaban, solo guiada por su oído.

Natsuki estaba enfadada, pero aturdida por el golpe en su nuca, la salida abrupta del aire en sus pulmones y el golpe seco de sus entrañas cuando se compactaron entre el muro y la cabeza que le arrastro sin poder hacer nada, su rival se irguió rápidamente, un derechazo le impacto en el rostro, el jadeo seco de su oponente y el olor a sangre le hizo saber que su tiró no había sido en vano, robándole una risa sarcástica pese a las circunstancias, aún tenía cuatro tiros mas, fue en vano su intento de apuntar, la vigorosa mano de su contrincante le sujeto de la muñeca y alejo la mira de su rostro, no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar un disparo mas, casi a quemarropa que sin dudas dejaba un estrago en su oído, Natsuki apenas de comenzaba a recuperar del golpe, aquella treta del disparó le daba un poco mas de tiempo.

La ojiverde sentía su cuerpo más débil, y el calor y peste de la sangre impregnaban su camisa, había errado el disparo cuando entro a la habitación, que estúpida, mil veces le había dicho Shizuru que fuera mas racional y que tuviera la cabeza fría, que esa irreverencia en ella, le atraería consecuencias, y ahora estaba ahí, apretando los dientes por el dolor agudo de su oído, el disparo en su trapecio muy cerca del hombro, y luchando por evitar que alguien lastimara a la única mujer que amaba, Shizuru.

La risa burlona que emergió de su rival le enfureció, como respuesta su lado más salvaje emergió, lanzando el segundo golpe, y con eso logrando que el bastardo cayera al suelo, el sonido del metal al ser estrujado le dio un afortunado aviso, esperaba acertar al esquivar, pues un error sería fatal, la bala fue del lado equivocado aunado a una maldición.

-¡QUIETO MALDITO!- ordeno Shizuru dejando el estuche contra la cabeza del invasor, el destello del disparo le regaló una imagen clara y con ello la oportunidad para darle una amenaza clara y concisa -¡suelta el arma o te mato, ¿me oyes?!- empujo la funda larga contra la sien enemiga, imprimiendo una actitud agresiva, esperaba que aquél golpe fuera suficiente -¿estas herida?- giro los carmín hacia la silueta que se sujetaba el hombro, el aroma a hierro comenzaba a ser evidente y eso le preocupo.

Grave error dejar de mirarla, Natsuki poseía una vista formidable en la inmensa oscuridad, sujeto la funda y empujó con toda su fuerza hacia atrás, y con ello Shizuru terminó con la espalda contra el mueble de madera, bastó un movimiento exacto con su pie para derribar dolorosamente a la ojiverde más joven, el golpe seco y el quejido fueron la señal que necesito, se levantó presurosa y se aproximo hacia donde se encontraba Shizuru, donde un golpe seco le aporreo en el rostro haciéndole tambalear.

Shizuru estaba harta, dejo caer el peso metálico contra esa nefasta presencia, ladrón o agresor de cualquier tipo no tenía ya intenciones de seguir arriesgando lo poco que tenía por no matarlo, le asestó un segundo golpe en el rostro, las manos habidas lograron sujetar la funda.

La ojiverde rodeo el torso enemigo y limito el movimiento de sus manos, un cabezazo le vino como respuesta -¡maldita!- bufo con rabia, Natsuki giro el torso luchando por quitarse de encima a la mas joven, jalo con fuerza la funda que aferraba en sus manos para acercarse a Shizuru, el brillo letal fue divisado como un último verso, reflejo de la luz menguante del astro celeste.

La fina y precisa hoja pasó sin resistencia por el torso de Natsuki, el frío metal era inconfundible... -Shi…..zuru…..tu….- la funda del arma callo al suelo, ciño el resto del filo con las manos, para evitar que la hoja se moviera.

Las manos que empuñaban el arma se doblegaron con aquellas palabras, era inconfundible esa voz, soltó la katana y el silencio fue roto como la voz de la castaña -Natsuki….- con el terror de un mal movimiento corrió hacia la ventana y abrió desesperada las gruesas cortinas, la luz del astro nocturno devoró la oscuridad, al girarse vio con desasosiego la lengua afilada de la katana asomando por el costado de la ojiverde, ambas estaban mal heridas, posiblemente de forma mortal.

-no se muevan, llamaré una ambulancia- suplicó aún sin saber de qué forma estaba manteniendo la calma de un momento asi.

La ojiverde soltó el agarre dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y calló con la espalda contra él lateral de la cama, Natsuki permaneció de pie, feliz de que aún tras tantos años su castaña reconociera su voz, doblo sus rodillas hasta descansar contra el suelo sin soltar el filo que sujetaba entre sus manos, una sonrisa amarga emergió con una risa carente de emoción -shizuru…..¿por que?-

Sin dudarlo la castaña se aproximo veloz al socorro de su amor -lo siento Natsuki….no sabía que eras...

-no! Eso no- la voz grave le silencio con infinito amor -¿por qué me reemplazaste, hice algo mal?- le faltó el aire, pero el confort que le prodigaron aquellas manos cálidas le hizo olvidar el escaso dolor, encontrándose al fin sus miradas.

Le retiro el pasamontañas y acomodo su cabellera, miro aquel acto en silencio, jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Shizuru, la devoción pero devastación, sus ojos rubí brillaron cristalinos con la luz de la luna, era un rostro de felicidad que pensó no ver, la mujer que yacía bajo el pasamontañas giro el rostro hacia ella, al fin conocía de primera mano a Natsuki, la frialdad y dureza de esos esmeralda le helaron la sangre, recordó entonces la infinidad de veces que Shizuru le había hablado de ella, el como añoraba tener al menos su presencia cinco minutos, las cartas que con tanto amor guardaba, pues eran escasos testigos de su humanidad, sonrió en silencio, con la calidez de las manchas carmín extendiéndose por su torso, guardo silencio y acallo el castañeo de sus dientes con la lengua, no había nada que le hiciera más Feliz que darle a Shizuru todo aquello que le hiciera dichosa y si eso era tener paz con Natsuki, por su vida que se lo daría.

-no Natsuki, no hiciste nada malo, ni tampoco te reemplace…..jamás habría hecho semejante cosa- le sujeto el rostro y al fin un poco de si misma regreso, el verde profundo de esa mirada fría le hacía feliz y más aún, la sonrisa que fue formándose con cada palabra vertida -esa mujer a quien crees que tengo por "reemplazarte" es en parte hija tuya, el color verde de sus ojos, yo lo elegí...por ti, por encontrar un poco de mi ser amado en ella- busco entonces a la ojiverde quien con un ademán le dijo que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, regreso los ojos a su peliazul quién comenzaba a flaquear, una gran mancha escarlata se extendía por todo el suéter de Natsuki -necesitas un méd..

Natsuki mando al traste cualquier duda, dejo el filo de la katana para sujetar el rostro de la castaña, plantando uno de esos besos que son tan inapropiados y osados, pero que ella sabía tan bien, sin tacto ni consideración, pues era una mujer de instinto animal, poco cortés para ese tipo de deslices que se permitía pocas veces, le pasó los dedos mojados de su vital carmín, aferró sin cuidado los dedos entre la cabellera castaña con un leve tirón, como solía hacerlo tan seguido cuándo tenía para si a su amada Shizuru, el pesado hierro invadió el momento, nada inusual al recordar las noches tan intensas que habían pasado juntas, dejo su frente contra la otra pudiendo al fin mirar de cerca los ojos sangre que tanto amaba, desafortunadamente el saber que esa joven era su hija en parte no había tenido peso alguno, más que su propia ingenuidad al sacar conclusiones sin verdadero fundamento -lo lamento…..No lo sabía Shizuru- por primera vez la vergüenza y debilidad cayeron sobre la peliazul, cosa que noto su castaña.

-Natsuki estas perdiendo demasiada sangre…..-le sujeto el rostro, aún con el paladar sabor a metal, la furia y la venganza que había en los ojos esmeralda que tanto había añorado ahora se apagaba, y el brillo ferviente de la tranquilidad se empañaba con la sombría debilidad, aún así, no hubo una pizca de miedo o temor, busco con sus manos cálidas las próximas que habían bajado por su rostro, cuello y hombros más en una muestra de debilidad física que por romanticismo.

-Shizuru….sabes que….siempre pensaba en ti, siempre eres y serás mi verdadero amor….te….seguiré a dónde vayas…-susurro con un toque de demencia y devoción, sujeto las manos cálidas que encontraron las suyas, siempre gélidas, giro el torso hasta que la empuñadura de la katana dejo de ser un impedimento para abrazarle, por primera vez en años, sus esmeralda dejaban salir lágrimas de arrepentimiento, por no haber sido capaz de encontrarle antes, el costo no le importaba, más si, el sufrimiento que debió enfrentar sola Shizuru, había fallado y eso era imperdonable para si misma, un calor reconfortante recorrió su cuerpo, desde sus manos hasta su nuca y cabeza, presiono el cuerpo de su amada contra si para llenarse los pulmones del aroma de su ser más importante.

-Natsuki…- un jadeo casi insonoro emergió de la garganta En tono grave y dulce, la fuerza del abrazo y la debilidad en su voz no dejaban dudas, había perdido el conocimiento o eso deseaba creer -Natsuki! NATSUKI, NO, MALDITA SEA no lo hagas…..te lo suplico….

Solo el astro nocturno comprendió el dolor de jamas poder estar con su ser amado, la luz que iluminaba la habitación era testigo mudo de tan fugaz encuentro, un grito desesperado que desgarro el alma tanto como la garganta que sollozo de rabia e impotencia.

...

-señorita Fujino…..- el hombre mayor le llamaba con tranquilidad, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, los ausentes camines, ahora sin aquél brilló, no dejaron de ver los verdes arbustos que tenía aquel lugar, siempre de pie en aquella minúscula ventana.

-es inútil, desde que llegó esta así, yo la llevo a su habitación- una joven de cabello blanco y faz inexpresiva le tomaba suavemente del brazo, para guiarle hasta su destino, el camino fue en completo silencio como cada noche, una vez dentro le recostaba y cobijaba, sin preguntas ni charlas innecesarias.

-¿cómo esta hoy la paciente, Miyu?- la encargada del piso, inquiría mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones rubios que descansaba rebelde sobre el hombro, en su bata.

-igual que todos los días doctora Alyssa…- continuaba llenando el reporte de cada noche.

-vaya, una verdadera pena, esperemos que mejore algún día- cotejaban los reportes del piso y marchaban para la sala de descanso, dejando el pasillo con las luces apagadas entre uno que otro susurro de quienes ocupaban las habitaciones.

-shizuru…- la voz grave en un susurro imperceptible llamaba a su castaña en medió de la oscuridad, como cada noche.

Los camines se llenaron de lágrimas y con la voz entrecortada logró musitar en un susurro quebrado -Natsuki…a veces te extraño tanto…me gustaría recordar, en donde escondí tu cuerpo-

FIN...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-deja eso ya Shizuru- se aproximaba por la espalda, leyendo el último párrafo en la novela -¿me mataste?- reclamo con indignación Natsuki.

-ara, pero si Natsuki casi murió esa noche…- refutó sin chistar la castaña mientras guardaba el documento para tomar el vaso que le era ofrecido.

-casi….de no ser por que no saque la katana y por la transfusión de sangre que hicieron en el hospital, y sin contar con el recuerdo que nos dejaste, un gran recordatorio- decía con burla mientras tocaba sobre su camisa la zona de aquella inmensa cicatriz -¿Dónde esta nuestra hija?-

-naturalmente con una "amiga"- una risita divertida confirmaba las sospechas de ambas, mientras dirigían sus pasos a la recámara.

-amiga eh….- un abrazo por la espalda le daba pauta a su castaña, sobre sus deseos, ahora que tenían un poco de privacidad.

FIN.

Si estan leyendo este parrafo, significa que conocen mi corazon desgraciado, el final real puede ser aquel que decidan, este segundo final lo escribi para aqueyas personas que me siguen pero no gustan de los finales que yo amo; los tristes y caoticos.

Gracias por los follows, los comentarios, y por agregarme a favoritos, pero sobre todo por el apoyo,sin ese puñado de personas las ganas de escribir hubieran sido aun mas postergadas, espero publicar pronto algún fic de los que están en el tintero a medias, no abandonare ningún proyecto por muy ausente que parezca en ocasiones.


End file.
